


Trial

by nobodys_princess12



Series: Field Trip!!! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Developing Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not a lawyer, Nightmares, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, flash gets owned, legal stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_princess12/pseuds/nobodys_princess12
Summary: The Parkers are going into their trial with the Thompsons. Flash and his father play dirty and Peter just wants to go home and see his dad. Pepper tells Tony some news and Steve decided to go on a soul search.Have to read the rest to understand this...





	1. Trail (Pt.1)

Peter hated suits, he hated the way it rubbed him, the way he looked, he basically hates everything about it.

"Are you ready?" May said with a sad smile, she knew this was a day she wasn't looking forward to. 

"Yeah," Peter said softly and looked at his aunt, "You think we'll win?" 

"I mean Mr. Thompson is a good lawyer so he must have friends that are even better," May said as they walked out the front door, "We couldn't afford a lawyer so we might have to pay or do whatever they want us to." 

Peter frowned, it was all his fault, he should have just told May what she needed to know. He wished Mr. Stark would be at the trial as support but he had to go with the rest of the Avengers on some convert mission that Fury wanted them for. 

"May I know we'll win," Peter said and grabbed his Aunt's hand as she held an old picture of Ben. 

May smiled softly and exited the apartment where Happy was waiting for them. He smiled when he saw them both and opened the door so May could get in while Peter popped in the back seat. 

"Tony apologizes that he can't be here one more time," Happy said as the pulled away from the apartment building and went into traffic. 

The car was silent, nobody really into talking. Peter was messing with hands at the fact that he'll have to talk to a whole courtroom, in front of his bully no less. 

"Peter," May said while turning around from the front seat," No matter what happens I just want you to know that I will always love you."

Peter smiled at his Aunt but he still felt a little guilty at what was happening, if only he had done something just a little bit differently. He was thinking about how things could have gone when his phone suddenly rang and he jumped a little bit. Quickly he searched his pocket and pulled out his phone to answer it, not even looking at the caller id. 

"Hey kid," Tony said, sounds or struggle and fighting in the background," I'm sorry I can't be there but I want you to know that you and your Aunt will make it through this." 

"Thanks, Dad," Peter said happily but stopped when he heard a small grunt of pain," Are you fighting someone right now?" 

Tony laughed nervously when he saw the glare that was coming from his son's eyes. 

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," Tony said and Peter glared even harder. 

"Well thank you for your concern but I'm going to let you go," Peter huffed," I love you, be careful." 

Peter didn't give Tony a chance to say anything else before he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. 

"What did Tony want?" May asked with a smile, she had only heard some of the conversation that was going on between her nephew and his father figure.

"He wanted to tell us that we had this and that he knew we were going to win," Peter replied and looked back out the window," But he was fighting someone and it sounded like he wasn't doing so good." 

There was some anxiety pooling in his stomach at the fact that they might lose. He didn't want the flashbacks that came with the last time they had lost a fight, no one wanted to think about it really. He checked the sky just to make sure that no space ships were flying around. 

"Alright passengers," Happy said while parking the car right outside the courtroom. 

Peter and May opened their doors and exited the car, both of them straightening out their clothes and walking up the stairs. Flash was standing at the entrance of the building and he looked very smug at the fact that May and Peter didn't have a lawyer to help them out. 

"Hey Mrs. Parker and Peter," the bully said with a sickly sweet smile, "I just want you to know that whatever happens, I won't hold it against you." 

Peter huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated Flash at the moment, he really didn't want to look at him. 

"Well thanks for that," Peter said clipped, "I'm very happy we can still be such good friends."

"Thank you Eugene," May said with a smile but Peter could tell that it was very fake. 

May watched as the boy out his phone in his pocket and ran back into the courthouse. 

"I'm sorry to say he's a spoiled brat." 

Peter muffled a laugh and then they entered the building together. Peter felt another pool of anxiety building up inside of him when he saw all the people, he really didn't want to be here. They both took deep breaths and then entered the room that their trial would be taking place. 

"Glad you can join us Parker Family," the judge said with a smile. 

It wasn't a mocking smile like you would see in the bad cop shows, the man looked genuinely happy for his job. He was an older man with aging wrinkles all over his face. His whole body language just screamed kindness and Peter would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little relieved. They moved towards the desk that was set up for them and stood with their hands in front of them. 

"You may all be seated," the judge said and hit the gravel, he looked around the room and then stopped when his eyes landed on the two Parkers, "Where is your lawyer Mrs. Parker." 

May went to open her mouth when the doors suddenly slammed open and a man walked in. 

"I'm sorry your honor," He said while walking soothly and then taking a seat next to the two baffled people. 

"And who are you?" Judge, Andy now that Peter said the deck nameplate, asked with a sweet smile, he was happy someone was here for these nice looking young ones. 

Flash and the rest of the Thompson's had their mouths wide open and stared at mystery man. Flash was seething on the inside when he saw someone helping the peasants that his family was going against. He wanted nothing more than to shout and say it wasn't fair, that someone can't just walk into the room like he owned it but he didn't want to ruin his family's chances of winning. Not that the stupid lawyer will win against his father, his father was the best. 

"My name is Matt Murdock." 

As soon as the name left the man's mouth Mr. Thompson's jaw opened and he gasped loudly while Judge Andy smiled brightly.


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial comes to an end and some interesting things are learned at the end.

Peter stared at the man that was going to be their lawyer. 

"I guess Tony wanted to be here so bad that he hired someone," May said with a smile as she bumped shoulders with her nephew. 

Peter snorted and the room got quiet as Matt took his seat next to the two Parkers. 

"I guess we can get everything started then," Judge Andy said with a smile and banged his gravel down once more," Would the Plaintiff please provide the Jury with their opening statement?"

"People of the Jury," Mr. Coal said, "The streets that everyone walks on are supposed to be safe. Yes, we have the occasional mugging or robbery but lately, the hero Spider-Man has handled those. The point is, why must we have to worry about items falling from the sky? Why do we have to worry about concussions from random groceries flying out an apartment window? The truth is, Mr. Thompson was just an ordinary citizen that was walking home from a hard day of work, it could have been anyone, and not only did serious injust happen to my client but it also could have been someone that was much weaker."

Mr. Coal nodded his head to some of the Jury and then he took a seat next to Flash and his family. Peter looked up at the mystery man and really hoped that he was going to get them out of it, even though Mr. Coal's opening statement seemed like complete garbage. 

"Being a guardian is tough work, a guardian of a teenager even harder," Matt started off while walking in front of the jury, "I'm sure many of you have kids or have siblings..."

Matt went into extreme details throughout the trial, pointing out how if Mr. Thompson truly had the injuries he was claiming to have gotten then he wouldn't be in the courtroom at the moment. The Jury was fascinated by Matt's passion and his way of asking questions to show that the Thompsons paid the doctors to lie about the injuries. Peter and May were sitting there and staring at the man in wonder as he defended them with a passion. 

"At this time I will have the Court be released while the Jury comes up with a verdict," Judge Andy said, honestly he wanted to go home and sleep, the Thompsons gave him a headache from all their lying and complaining. 

Everyone left the courtroom, lots of people whispering about how the Thompsons really reached an all-time low and Peter hugged his Aunt before heading to the bathroom. May went and tried to talk to Matt but he was busy talking to another man so she left them alone, she wanted to thank him for defending them so well, Tony really hired someone really good. 

"Penis Parker," Flash growled while slamming the bathroom door open, "How dare you convince someone to be your lawyer, what did you do? Pull the orphan card?" 

"I'm not an orphan Flash," Peter said and moved to wash his hands but the other teens slammed his head down on the sink. 

Peter yelped in pain and grabbed at his jaw with hurt filling his eyes. Hos spidey sense warned him about something but Peter thought that Flash was just going to push his around like normal. 

"My dad said that he would get anyone fired that tried to defend you, even scared the guy that the state was going to give you," Flash said with a smirk, "So how the hell did you get someone..."

They were interrupted when the bathroom door slammed open once again and this time Mr. Thompson pushed walked through. 

"Boy, what are you doing," He growled before grabbing Flash by the arm and hitting him on the back of the head, "You could cost us the trial if you hurt him." 

The man gave a look at Peter who already had a bruising jaw and some blood dripping out of his mouth. 

"Clean yourself up you pathetic monster," Mr. Thompson growled, "I don't want to hear any of this outside this area." 

The man started dragging his son away and Peter almost felt bad. No wonder Flash was such a dick, it didn't seem like he had a good relationship with his father. Peter looked in the mirror and examined the damage, it wouldn't take long to heal, maybe an hour, but he really didn't want to deal with the questions. Peter cleaned up all of the blood and then went back to Aunt May who started asking questions right away. 

"Everyone back to the courtroom," a voice called and all the bodies shuffled to the room once more.

May saw the man talking to Matt and then whispered something to their lawyer before he started walking over. 

"What happened to your face?" Matt asked and grabbed the teen's face. 

Peter didn't say anything May caught his eyes shifting over to Flash, who was glaring heavily at the Parker family. Matt waited for an explanation but when he didn't hear one he sighed and walked back to the desk. 

"Come on Peter," May said while putting her arm around her nephew's shoulder and pulling him back to their desk with Matt. 

"At this time the Jury will deliver their verdict and then the sentencing will go down before everyone can leave," Judge Andy said with a smile towards the Parkers and then narrowing his eyes slightly at the Thompsons. 

A woman stood up, a stack of papers held tightly in her hands. 

"We the jury," She started and looked up with a small smile, "Find the Parker family innocent." 

May and Peter released a sigh of release and Matt nodded his head with agreement along with tons of other people in the courtroom. By the time the lady was done speaking, Mr. Thompson was standing and shouting in outrage. Guards came and restrained him with Flash looked at his dad with pure surprise, he had never seen in like this in public. 

"Come," Matt's friend said while pulling the Parkers out, "You don't want to see how mad Matt can get and everyone else is leaving."

Peter and May looked at Matt who looked like he was about to get into a shouting war with the Thompsons and then they followed the man outside the room. 

"My name's Foggy," the guy said happily," I'm Matt's partner." 

Peter looked at him and tried to figure out if he meant an actual partner or if it was a business partner but decided it wouldn't change anything. Peter opened his mouth to ask if Matt was hired by Mr. Stark when all a sudden the mentioned man slammed the courtroom doors flung open. 

"Mr. Thompson will be serving a couple of months thanks to assaulting a blind man and on a teenage boy," Matt commented when he made it to the family. 

"They found out about Flash," Peter asked and looked at Matt in wonder. 

The adults went silent before Matt answered. 

"No, but I'll bring it up the next time I see Judge Andy."

"Thank you, Mr. Murdock," Peter said with a bright smile and hugged the man.

Matt was tense for a second before relaxing and hugging him back. 

"No problem," Matt started and pulled away," Spider-Man."

Peter and Aunt May's jaws dropped and they watched as Matt and Foggy walked away. 

"What the f..." They said at the same time."

* * *

***The Next Day***

"Did Ronald do a good job?" Tony asked while the rest of the Avengers were all in the kitchen eating dinner while celebrating the case win.

"Who?" Peter asked looking very confused. 

"Ronald," Tony repeated," The lawyer I hired for you after I found out Thompsons threatened to fire anyone that fought for you." 

"We didn't have someone named Ronald fight for us," May commented and then Tony and Pepper got really confused. 

"Then who," the CEO asked and MJ was looking up from her book as well. 

"Someone named Matt Murdock," May said, 

"And he knew I was Spider-Man!" Peter shouted with pasta stuffed in his mouth. 

"Gross," MJ commented while everyone else started screaming in panic about how a lawyer could have that information.

* * *

***With Matt***

"How did the trial go?" Karen asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

"He scared the poor kid," Foggy yelled from the kitchen, 

"He was a nice kid," Matt replied when Karen glared, he could practically feel the glare," I wanted to help him and make everything right with that man." 

"Oh my god," She said and rolled her eyes before helping the other man organize his papers for the other case against Mr. Thompson for child abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the trial. I know it took so long and I'm sorry but I was really busy with life. I tried to make it as realistic as I could but I tried watching actual cases and fell asleep through almost all of them and couldn't old any of the information, I have a new respect for lawyers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took so long! I know I've been gone for a while and that this is a short chapter but here is the start of the trial. I don't really know how good the second part is going to be, cause I know nothing about the law process but I am trying to research as much as I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
